


The Battle of the Eyebrows

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [150]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles flopped onto the couch beside Shiro and passed a drink over to him. “So what are they talking about now?”Shiro took the drink with a softthanks. “Not sure. Looks like Keith’s threatening him again.”Stiles looked at the silent battle of eyebrows on the couch across from him and snorted. “Well, Derek’sdefinitelythreatening him again. I’d recognize those murder brows anywhere.”





	The Battle of the Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> LBR it was only a matter of time before I figured out how to get all these boys in one story.
> 
> Based on this lovely and adorable art from [aredblush](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/163968427055/aredblush-like-tight-pants), with the story idea from [grasonas](https://twitter.com/grasonas). 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/163968427055/aredblush-like-tight-pants).

Stiles flopped onto the couch beside Shiro and passed a drink over to him. “So what are they talking about now?”  


Shiro took the drink with a soft _thanks_. “Not sure. Looks like Keith’s threatening him again.”  


Stiles looked at the silent battle of eyebrows on the couch across from him and snorted. “Well, Derek’s _definitely_ threatening him again. I’d recognize those murder brows anywhere.”

Derek’s eyebrows pinched further into a glare, and he drew back his lips to show his fangs.  


Stiles elbowed Shiro and pointed. “He’s reminding Keith he’s a werewolf.”  


Keith raised one eyebrow and huffed. 

Shiro leaned closer to Stiles. “He knows, but he’s still pretty sure he could take Derek in a fight.”

Keith and Derek spun around in unison to glower at _both_ of them.  


Stiles flailed. “What?”  


“That’s _distracting_ ,” Keith said.  


Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh, because we’re having a conversation with _words_ like _normal human beings?”  
_

“I’m a werewolf,” Derek pointed out, like Stiles wasn’t intimately aware of that fact.  


Keith crossed his arms. “I’m part Galra.”

Shiro held up his right arm. “Technically, so am I.”  


“Dude.” Stiles took the opportunity to high-five Shiro; that had been an excellent retort. He turned back to Derek and Keith. “But seriously, ‘we’re not human’? That’s is your excuse for sitting across from each other on a couch and having conversations with your eyebrows?”  


“He pulled a sword on you!” Derek shouted, like Stiles had somehow forgotten this fact.  


“He pulled a bat on _Shiro!”_ Keith snapped.

Stiles gestured toward the open back door. “Wow, it’s almost like a giant fucking _robot cat_ landed in my backyard out of nowhere! Forgive me for being a little paranoid when a huge dude with a glowing hand comes at me!” He turned to Shiro. “No offense.”  


Shiro nodded. “Believe me, I get it.”  


Keith jumped to his feet. “First off, there’s no way Shiro would’ve hurt you. Second off, Red is a _Lion!”  
_

Stiles blinked, because really? That was what this guy got from that?

Keith started across the room toward him, and then Derek was on his feet, claws out and growling. A split second later, Keith had a knife out and was turning on Derek.  


And no, this had gone on long enough.  


Stiles was halfway to his feet when he saw Shiro was already across the room, glowing arm between Keith and Derek.  


“Both of you, knock it off,” Shiro ordered. “None of us are threats, and Keith, we may need their help to get back home.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, but he put the knife away.  


Derek flicked his eyes to Stiles. 

“You heard the glowy man.” Stiles jerked his chin at Shiro. “Put the claws away and let’s figure out how to get these two and their giant robot cat home.”  


He smirked at Keith’s outraged glare.  


“Sentient,” Shiro said.  


Stiles looked up at him. “Wait, what?”  


“Sentient robot lion,” Shiro said. “And let’s just say Red shares some of Keith’s more...impulsive tendencies.”  


Stiles _swore_ he heard a low growl from his backyard, and Keith gave him a surprisingly vicious grin.  


Derek took a step forward, hand out like he was about to extend his claws.

Stiles threw his arm out in front of him before he could start another fight, and turned to Shiro. “Okay, truce. I promise not to make fun of the sentient robot lion that could level my house, and we promise to keep our overprotective boyfriends from killing each other?”  


Shiro held out his hand. “Deal.”  


Stiles shook it. “Awesome. Now let’s order some pizza and see how we can get you back to your universe.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)! There's a 95% chance I'm flailing about either Sheith or Sterek on either one.


End file.
